Shining Star
by hoshustar
Summary: (CHAP 2 IS UP!) Hoshi punya tetangga baru dan ibunya menyuruhnya untuk memberikan sekeranjang penuh berisi kue untuk tetangga baru mereka. Ketika Hoshi mengetuk pintu, orang yang membuka pintu tersebut sukses membuat rahang bawahnya nyaris terjatuh. Dia manis sekali!/SOONHOON/YAOI/BL/rating masih aman :v
1. Chapter 1

**_hoshustar_**

 _Present you…_

 ** _A FanFiction_**

 **"** **Shining Star"**

 ** _Kwon Soon Young & Lee Ji Hoon_**

 _As the main cast(s)_

 ** _WARNING!_** _typo(s), eyd ancur, dan kesalahan lainnya. rating masih aman(?)_

 _Disclaimers_

 ** _The cast(s) belongs to their agency, their parents and god._**

 ** _Soonyoung belongs to Jihoon._**

 ** _Jihoon belongs to Soonyoung._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika kalian pergi ke Tokyo dan mengunjungi Tokyo Resident—nama sebuah perumahaan di kota Tokyo—cobalah untuk bertanya kepada siapapun yang tinggal di kompleks perumahaan tersebut dan bertanya mengenai seorang anak lelaki bernama Hoshi. Pasti mereka semua tahu siapa itu Hoshi.

Hoshi yang memiliki nama lengkap Kwon Hoshi ini merupakan anak dari Kwon Ji Young dan Miko Mizuhara. Dirinya memiliki darah campuran antara darah Korea —yang berasal dari ayahnya— dan darah Jepang —yang berasal dari ibunya. Ayah Hoshi adalah seorang dokter spesialis saraf di rumah sakit besar yang ada di tengah kota, sementara ibunya adalah seorang designer terkenal di Jepang.

Hoshi adalah anak lelaki yang sangat menyenangkan dan ramah. Ia kenal dengan semua orang di kompleks nya dan berteman dengan seluruh temannya yang ada di sekolah. Setiap pagi saat ia berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya, ia pasti akan menyapa siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya. Mau itu tukang sampah, tukang koran ataupun para penjual kaki lima, Hoshi tetap akan menyapa mereka dengan nada riang. Menurutnya, dengan menyapa setiap orang seperti itu dirinya akan membuat pagi setiap orang lebih berwarna. Dan perkataannya benar sekali, semua orang sangat senang mendapat sapaan dari Hoshi. Hoshi terlihat lucu saat menyapa mereka semua.

Selain merupakan anak lelaki dengan kepribadian yang baik, Hoshi juga sangat pintar dan sangat di senangi oleh guru-guru maupun teman-temannya di sekolah. Setiap kali ada perlombaan, mulai dari lomba menggambar, lomba mewarnai, sampai ke lomba yang menyangkut olahraga seperti lari, Hoshi pasti akan ikut. Walau dirinya tidak selalu menjadi pemenang juara pertama, setidaknya dirinya tidak pernah tidak masuk juara tiga besar. Hoshi bahkan memiliki lemari sendiri di ruang keluarga yang di khususkan untuk piala-piala yang didapatnya. Ayah dan ibunya juga memiliki lemari prestasi sendiri seperti Hoshi. Jadi jika kalian bermain ke rumah Hoshi sesekali, kalian akan mendapati tiga lemari besar berisi piala-piala dan sertifikat-sertifikat keberhasilan miliki keluarga kecil tersebut.

Dalam bahasa Jepang, nama Hoshi memiliki artian bintang. Bintang itu bersinar dan sangat indah, begitupula dengan Hoshi. Hoshi itu anak yang sangat bersinar dan orang-orang sangat menyayanginya.[]

 _ **HOSHUSTAR**_

 **January 30** **th** **2004 - Tokyo, Japan.**

"Hoshi!"

Hoshi yang tengah asik-asiknya bermain _playstation_ di depan televisi ruang keluarga langsung mem- _pause game_ -nya begitu Miko memanggil dari arah dapur. Ia segera membawa kedua kakinya menuju dapur, menghampiri sang ibu yang sedang berkutat dengan semangkuk adonan kue.

"Ada apa _eomma_?"

Miko menoleh dan tersenyum pada anak semata wayangnya itu. "Apa _eomma_ boleh minta tolong?"

Si kecil Hoshi mengangguk girang. "Tentu saja! Hoshi akan menolong _eomma_!" seru Hoshi sambil tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya menyipit dan nyaris hilang. Miko kembali tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Nah, _eomma_ minta tolong pada Hoshi untuk membawakan kue-kue ini ke tetangga baru kita, bilang saja sebagai ucapan selamat datang dari _eomma_ , appa dan Hoshi juga. Bagaimana? Hoshi bisa tidak?"

Hoshi terdiam sesaat, kemudian segera menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tentu!"

Setelah mengambil sekeranjang penuh kue, Hoshi segera berpamitan kepada ibunya dan pergi keluar rumah. Ia menoleh ke sebelah rumahnya. Disana, sebuah truk pindahan terparkir rapi di halaman rumah yang dulunya miliki tetangga lamanya.

"Tetangga baru ya? Apa Hoshi akan dapat teman baru?" gumam Hoshi sambil berjalan perlahan menuju rumah tetangga barunya. Ia tidak ingin kue-kue yang dipegangnya jatuh. Miko-eomma pasti akan kecewa kalau itu terjadi.

Hoshi berjalan menuju pintu rumah tetangganya dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan sekitarnya. Warna dindingnya masih sama dengan warna rumah yang lainnya —krem. Halaman rumahnya juga tidak banyak berubah —rumput-rumput masih berwarna hijau, semak-semak _blueberry_ masih berada di belakang pagar, bahkan pot kecil berisi pohon kaktus mini milik tetangga lamanya masih berdiri dengan manisnya di jendela depan.

Kedua kaki mungil Hoshi berhenti melangkah begitu sudah berada tepat di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Ia memandang sebentar pintu bercat putih tersebut kemudian dengan segenap keberaniannya, tangan kanannya mengetuk pintu tersebut.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Hoshi mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar suara anak kecil dari dalam rumah tersebut. Teman baru, eh?

 _Cklek_

"Maaf, Oka-san dan Ottou-san sedang kelu —kamu siapa?"

Hoshi melongo tidak percaya begitu pintu putih tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok anak laki-laki —tunggu, dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Dia manis sekali!

Rambutnya berwarna hitam kecokelatan, kulitnya putih pucat, kedua matanya sipit (walau tidak sesipit dirinya sendiri), bentuk wajahnya bulat, pipinya tembam, bibirnya pink, dan tubuhnya lebih mungil daripada tubuh Hoshi yang memang terbilang tinggi untuk anak seusianya.

"A—"

Anak tersebut memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat ekspresi yang dibuat Hoshi sekarang. Kedua mata super-sipit Hoshi sedikit melebar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Anak sipit ini tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?

Sedangkan Hoshi, dia semakin terpesona begitu anak tersebut memiringkan kepalanya imut. Astaga! Hoshi bahkan tidak pernah melihat dirinya seimut itu saat melakukan _aegyo_ di depan cermin kamar mandi.

" _Daisuki!_ "

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jihoonie dari Korea ya? Wah, berarti Jihoon dan ayah Hoshi lahir di tempat yang sama!"

—itu Hoshi yang berbicara dengan bahasa korea yang fasih.

Hoshi sekarang sedang duduk dengan nyaman di karpet biru tua yang ada di kamar anak kecil imut tetangga barunya. Sedangkan anak kecil imut yang dipanggil Jihoon tadi sedang berjalan dengan hati-hati menghampiri Hoshi. Kedua tangan kecilnya memegang dua buah gelas penuh berisi jus _strawberry_.

Cerita pendek bagaimana Hoshi bisa masuk ke dalam rumah Jihoon.

Jadi, saat Hoshi masih menyerukan 'Hoshi suka! Hoshi suka!' pada Jihoon, ibunya Jihoon datang dan menawarkannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah untuk bermain bersama Jihoon. Hoshi dengan cepat mengiyakan. Setelah itu Jihoon disuruh ibunya untuk membawa Hoshi ke kamarnya dan membawakan anak lelaki bermata sipit itu segelas jus _strawberry_.

"Memangnya ayah Hoshi dari Korea juga?" tanya Jihoon setelah berhasil menaruh kedua gelas berisi jus _strawberry_ tersebut di atas meja kecil di samping Hoshi.

Hoshi mengangguk girang. "Iya!"

"Bahasa korea Hoshi bagus!" puji Jihoon dengan senyum manis dan ibu jari yang mengacung. Jika Jihoon melakukan itu, itu berarti Jihoon mengagumimu. Dalam artian lain, Jihoon mengagumi Hoshi kali ini.

Hoshi yang di puji oleh teman barunya itu ikut tersenyum lebar. Kedua pipi bulatnya sedikit merona karena senang sekaligus malu di puji oleh si imut Jihoonie.

"Ah, tidak juga. Tapi, _gamshahamnida_!"

Jihoon baru sadar kalau Hoshi memiliki senyum yang bersinar.

" _Etto_..."

Hoshi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa Jihoonie?"

"Eng... Hoshi mau mengajari Jihoon bahasa Jepang tidak? Jihoon belum bisa..." pinta Jihoon malu-malu. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan kedua pipinya sedikit memerah.

Hoshi terdiam sebentar. Jihoonie jadi makin imut!

" _Kiyeowo_!" seru Hoshi gemas. "Tentu saja! Hoshi akan mengajari Jihoonie bahasa Jepang sampai Jihoonie bisa berbicara dengan lancar!"

Mendapat respon seperti itu, Jihoon langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua matanya menatap Hoshi dengan tatapan berbinar —senang.

"Benarkah? _Arigatou_ , Hoshi- _ya_!"

Hoshi tersenyum lebar —sangat lebar, sampai-sampai gigi kelincinya terlihat jelas. "Asal Jihoonie mau melakukan _aegyo_ untuk Hoshi!"

Jihoon cemberut. "Jihoonie tidak suka _aegyo_!"

Kedua sudut bibir Hoshi turun. Ia ikut cemberut mendapat penolakkan dari si imut Jihoonie. Padahal dirinya kan ingin melihat Jihoon melakukan _aegyo_ —pasti imut sekali! Tapi, kalau Jihoon menolak, bagaimana Hoshi bisa melihatnya?

"Jihoonie jahat!"

Jihoon semakin cemberut. "Hoshi juga jahat!"

Hoshi menatap Jihoon kesal. Jihoon memang imut, tapi Hoshi tidak suka kalau Jihoon bersikap keras kepala. Hoshi tidak suka Jihoon yang arogan, Hoshi suka Jihoon yang imut.

"Yasudah, Hoshi mau pulang saja!"

"Habiskan dulu jus buatan _eomma_!"

"Tidak mau! Jihoonie jahat!"

" _Eomma_ membuatnya dengan susah payah buat Hoshi!"

"Tapi Jihoonie jahat! Hoshi tidak suka!"

"Habiskan jus buatan _eomma_!"

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba saja terbuka di tengah pertengkaran Hoshi dan Jihoon. Di sana, Bae Joo Hyun —ibu Jihoon, sedang berdiri sambil membawa nampan dengan kue-kue kering di atasnya.

Joohyun menatap kaget kedua anak lelaki yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Ekspresi mereka terlihat sekali kalau mereka sedang marah. "Ya ampun, kalian kenapa?"

Jihoon langsung berdiri begitu melihat ibunya. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri sang ibu kemudian memeluk kakinya erat.

"Hoshi jahat! Dia tidak mau menghabiskan jus buatan _eomma_! Padahal kan _eomma_ membuatnya dengan susah payah!" adu Jihoon sambil menunjuk Hoshi.

Hoshi yang ditunjuk menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Hoshi ingin menghabiskan jus nya karena Hoshi tahu bibi Joohyun pasti akan merasa kecewa jika ia tidak menghabiskan jus tersebut. Hoshi juga tahu bagaimana perasaan Jihoon tadi saat Hoshi menolak untuk menghabiskan jus yang dibuat bibi Joohyun dengan susah payah. Hoshi juga merasakannya saat membawa kue-kue buatan ibunya tadi. Perasaan Jihoon itu sama seperti perasaan Hoshi jika saja keluarga Jihoon tidak menerima kue-kue buatan ibunya tadi.

"M-maaf, Hoshi sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan jus buatan bibi, t-tapi..."

Joohyun yang melihat Hoshi meminta maaf tersenyum lembut. Benar kata orang-orang di perumahan ini, di sini, ada sesosok bintang yang sangat lembut dan baik hati.

Joohyun menaruh nampan yang dipegangnya ke atas meja kecil. Ia melepas Jihoon sebentar dari kakinya kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan posisi tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh Hoshi. Tangan kanannya terangkat kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Hoshi lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hoshi- _ya_. Bibi mengerti kok," ujar Joohyun lembut.

Hoshi mendongak dan tersenyum. " _Gamshahamnida_."

Jihoon yang melihat adegan tersebut terdiam. Hoshi... kenapa dia begitu bersinar?

"Nah, lebih baik sekarang kalian saling meminta maaf kemudian kembali bermain," Joohyun bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Jihoon. "Jangan lupa untuk menghabiskan kue kering buatan _eomma_ nya Hoshi!"

Kemudian pintu kamar tersebut tertutup, meninggalkan Jihoon dan Hoshi berdua dalam keheningan.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Jihoon akhirnya memecah keheningan tersebut. "Etto..."

"Kenapa Jihoonie?"

"Hoshi- _ya_... m-maaf..." gumam Jihoon kecil merasa bersalah. Kedua matanya memanas dan tanpa bisa dicegah air matanya ikut mengalir.

Sebenarnya Jihoon bingung kenapa dia menangis. Hoshi bahkan tidak membentak ataupun memukulnya. Walau tadi sempat sedikit berteriak padanya, namun Jihoon rasa itu tidak seberapa. Tapi —sekali lagi, kenapa dia menangis? Jihoon benci menangis. Dia tahu dia cengeng, tapi dia benci saat dia menangis.

Melihat Jihoon menangis, Hoshi secara refleks langsung mendekat dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia mengusap kepala Jihoon perlahan, penuh kasih sayang. Hoshi bahkan sudah menyayangi Jihoon, padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Uljimma_ , Jihoonie... Jihoonie tidak salah kok, Hoshi yang salah..."[]

.

.

.

TBC/END?

p.s. untuk judul, saya pusing. jadi maaf kalau tidak nyambung.

p.s.s. sementara ini rating masih T (K malah :v), mungkin akan jadi M seiring berjalannya chap kalau aja jadi ada next chap.

p.s.s.s. lastly, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**_hoshustar_**

 _Present you…_

 ** _A FanFiction_**

 **"** **Shining Star"**

 ** _Kwon Soon Young & Lee Ji Hoon_**

 _As the main cast(s)_

 ** _WARNING!_** _typo(s), eyd ancur, dan kesalahan lainnya. rating masih aman(?)_

 _Disclaimers_

 ** _The cast(s) belongs to their agency, their parents and god._**

 ** _Soonyoung belongs to Jihoon._**

 ** _Jihoon belongs to Soonyoung._**

 **** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **February 14** **th** **2004 - Tokyo, Japan.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jihoon masuk ke sekolah barunya.

Setelah dua minggu mempelajari bahasa jepang bersama Hoshi, Jihoon kini siap untuk bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Jihoon siap untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman barunya nanti. Jihoon siap untuk mempelajari semua mata pelajaran yang ada. Eum... lebih tepatnya sih Jihoon sedang _berusaha_ untuk siap menghadapi semua tantangan itu.

Kedua orangtua Jihoon sepakat untuk menyekolahkan Jihoon di sekolah yang sama dengan si bintang sipit tetangga mereka Sekolah yang di tempati Hoshi adalah sekolah bagus dengan anak-anak berprestasi. Untungnya, Jihoon tidak sebodoh itu untuk ukuran anak-anak seusianya jadi dia diterima setelah melakukan tes masuk sekolah.

Jihoon sedang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang pagi itu —yah, sebenarnya ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kenapa? Alasannya karena Hoshi yang sudah siap bersekolah dan sangat antusias dengan hari pertama Jihoon bersekolah langsung berlari ke rumah si imut dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Jihoonie akan jadi teman sekolahku hari ini! Hoshi jadi tidak sabar! Ayo Jihoonie, cepat!"

Joohyun dan Yoongi —ayah Jihoon — tertawa kecil mendengar seruan girang si kecil Hoshi. Anak tetangga mereka itu benar-benar bersemangat sekali.

Yoongi melipat koran pagi yang sedang ia baca kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo Jihoonie, habiskan sarapanmu. Hoshi sudah menunggu tuh."

Jihoon dengan cepat langsung melahap potongan terakhir roti selainya begitu melihat ayahnya sudah berjalan keluar rumah. Setelah habis, ia turun dari atas kursi dan menghampiri Joohyun. Jihoon diam sambil mendongak, menatap wajah cantik ibunya. Merasa di tatap, Joohyun balik menatap Jihoon dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Jihoon menarik tangan kanan Joohyun sampai Joohyun merendahkan tubuhnya. Kemudian dengan cepat dia mencium pipi kanan Joohyun kilat. Jihoon menatap kedua bola mata ibunya dan tersenyum manis.

"Jihoon pergi sekolah dulu ya eomma," pamit Jihoon sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah. "Jihoon akan kembali nanti siang!"

Joohyun tertawa lepas begitu Jihoon keluar dari rumah baru mereka.

.

.

.

Hoshi dan Jihoon diantar oleh Yoongi menggunakan mobil sedan hitamnya ke sekolah mereka.

Awalnya Hoshi menolak begitu Yoongi- _ahjussi_ mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama, dia bilang dia terbiasa jalan kaki. Tapi dengan paksaan Jihoon dan wajah memelas si imut itu, akhirnya Hoshi mengiyakan ajakan berangkat bersama dari Yoongi- _ahjussi_.

"Nah, sudah sampai!" seru Yoongi begitu mobilnya berhenti melaju tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Hoshi sekaligus sekolah baru Jihoon.

"Yeay!"

Hoshi langsung membuka pintu mobil Yoongi dan melompat keluar. Sedangkan Jihoon, dia masih duduk diam. Si imut Jihoon menatap Hoshi yang sedang asik menyapa setiap anak yang lewat. Hoshi memang kenal semua orang.

Yoongi yang sadar kalau anak kesayangannya masih duduk diam akhirnya buka suara. "Kenapa tidak turun, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon menoleh ke depan, menatap kedua mata ayahnya melalui kaca spion.

"Jihoonie takut..."

Yoongi tersenyum maklum. "Jangan takut Jihoonie sayang, sekolah ini pasti akan sama menyenangkannya dengan sekolah yang di tempati Jihoonie dulu di Korea. Lagipula, ada Hoshi kan? Jihoonie bisa meminta bantuan pada Hoshi."

Senyum manis mengembang di wajah Jihoon.

" _Arraseo, appa. Arigatou_!"

Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Yoongi, Jihoon ikut menyusul Hoshi keluar dari mobil ayahnya.

"Semoga sekolah kalian menyenangkan!" seru Yoongi melalui kaca jendela mobil hitamnya.

"Tentu, paman Yoongi/Appa!"

Dengan begitu mobil Yoongi kembali melaju meninggalkan gerbang depan sekolah kedua anak laki-laki tersebut.

Jihoon menatap keadaan sekolah barunya dengan kagum. Jadi, sekolah besar dan bagus ini adalah sekolah Hoshi? Hoshi pasti anak yang sangat pintar.

"Ayo Jihoonie, Hoshi antar ke guru Hoshi."

.

.

.

Hoshi kaget bukan main begitu mengetahui di kelas mana Jihoon di tempatkan. Sial sekali dirinya, si imut Jihoon tidak sekelas dengannya.

Jihoon masih baru di Jepang, si imut itu belum mengerti apapun dan fakta itu sukses membuat Hoshi sangat khawatir. Dia tidak bisa membantu ataupun menjaga Jihoon selain di jam istirahat. Dia tidak bisa menjaga Jihoon jika saja teman-teman barunya mem _bully_ nya atau melakukan hal-hal buruk lainnya.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Hoshi tidak bisa fokus. Ia tidak mengerti semua yang dijelaskan guru-gurunya di setiap mata pelajaran yang berbeda. Kepalanya seakan penuh dengan pertanyaan seputar Jihoon. Bagaimana dia di kelasnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana respon teman-teman sekelas Jihoon pada si imut kesukaannya? Apa Jihoon mengerti apa yang teman-teman maupun guru barunya bilang? Apa Jihoon butuh bantuannya? Apa Jihoon dalam kesulitan?

"Hoshi, ada apa?"

Hoshi tersadar dari lamunannya saat guru sainsnya menepuk pundaknya pelan. Hoshi menoleh dan mendapati gurunya tersebut sedang menatapnya khawatir.

Dengan senyum lebar Hoshi membalas, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hoshi cuma melamun saja."

"Jangan melamun kalau sedang berada di kelas, nanti kamu tidak mengerti materinya," guru sainsnya menepuk pelan pundak Hoshi kemudian kembali berjalan ke depan kelas. Dengan cepat kembali menjelaskan materi tentang bagaimana cara tumbuhan berfotosintesis.

Dua jam terlewat begitu lambatnya bagi Hoshi. Setelah bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi, si bintang sipit itu langsung berlari keluar kelas menuju kelas dimana si imut Jihoon di tempatkan. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Jihoonie!"

Jihoon yang sedang duduk diam di kursinya menoleh tepat ke pintu kelasnya saat kedua telinganya mendengar Hoshi menyerukan namanya.

"Hoshi!"

Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari menuju teman pertamanya di Jepang itu. Si imut Jihoon melompat kecil di depan tubuh Hoshi kemudian memeluk leher anak lelaki tersebut erat. Tubuh Jihoon bergetar dan Hoshi dapat merasakan getaran itu dengan jelas.

"Hiks... H-hoshi..."

Hoshi meringis pelan mendengar isak tangis Jihoon tepat di samping telinganya. Hoshi merasa gagal menjadi teman Jihoon yang akan selalu menjaganya begitu air mata Jihoon membasahi pundaknya. Pundaknya benar-benar basah karena air mata si imut kesukaannya.

Kedua lengan Hoshi terangkat memeluk erat pinggang Jihoon. Tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Jihoon, berusaha menenangkannya.

Hoshi rasanya ingin sekali bilang pada gurunya untuk memindahkan Jihoon ke kelasnya atau memindahkan dirinya ke kelas Jihoon. Ia tidak peduli di kelas manapun dia berada, asalkan Jihoon bersamanya. Hoshi tidak ingin melihat Jihoon menangis lagi. Air mata Jihoon terlalu berharga.

Setelah dirasa tangis Jihoon mulai reda, Hoshi mendorong pelan tubuh Jihoon dan membantunya berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Jihoon yang sudah berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya mendongak menatap kedua mata sipit milik Hoshi.

Sementara Jihoon masih sesenggukkan, Hoshi nyaris saja tertawa ketika melihat hidung Jihoon yang memerah jika saja dirinya tidak ingat bahwa Jihoon sedang sedih. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hoshi berusaha untuk menahan tawanya karena hidung merah Jihoon sangat menggemaskan.

"Jihoon mau cerita pada Hoshi tidak?"

Jihoon terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menarik Hoshi menuju belakang sekolah. Jihoon duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang ada di sana dan Hoshi mengikuti Jihoon duduk disebelahnya.

Hening cukup lama melanda dan akhirnya pecah oleh pertanyaan Hoshi. "Kenapa Jihoon menangis?"

Jihoon memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Kepalanya ia tundukkan hingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh kedua lututnya sendiri.

"M-mereka... apa mereka semua t-tidak suka J-jihoonie? K-kenapa mereka menatap Jihoonie seperti itu? Jihoonie m-memang salah a-apa? Bahkan tidak ada yang mau berkenalan d-dengan Jihoonie, mengatakan hai s-saja tidak. J-jihoonie padahal ingin sekali mendapat t-teman baru, J-jihoonie ingin seperti H-hoshi. Hoshi kenal b-banyak orang dan o-orang-orang j-juga kenal Hoshi. Orang-orang s-sangat senang d-disapa dan menyapa Hoshi, m-mereka sayang H-hoshi. Hoshi juga bersinar seperti bintang. Sedangkan Jihoonie? J-jihoonie juga ingin jadi bintang. J-jihoonie juga ingin disayangi banyak orang seperti Hoshi. J-jihoonie ingin hanya senyuman yang Jihoonie dapatkan s-setiap kali Jihoonie membuka mata Jihoonie... J-jihoonie ingin jadi seperti Hoshi..."

Sementara Jihoon terus terisak bahkan menangis, Hoshi hanya diam. Hoshi tidak suka mendengar semua ucapan yang keluar dari bibir si imut kesukaannya itu. Hoshi benci mendengar setiap kata yang baru saja Jihoon keluarkan tadi. Kenapa Jihoon berbicara seperti itu?

"T-tidak bisakah J-jihoon jadi seperti H-hoshi?" tanya Jihoon pelan dengan suara serak. Isakkannya bahkan belum berhenti.

Mendengarnya, Hoshi langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Jihoon. Ia memeluk Jihoon dengan erat, mencoba mengurangi rasa sedih yang dirasakan Jihoon sekarang.

"Jihoonie harus berhenti bicara seperti tadi. Hoshi benci Jihoonie kalau Jihoonie tetap berbicara seperti tadi. Jihoonie tidak boleh menginginkan diri Jihoonie jadi seperti Hoshi. Jihoonie harus jadi Jihoonie, bukan Hoshi. Jihoonie tidak boleh membuat diri Jihoonie jadi Hoshi. Tidak boleh. Hoshi cuma ada satu dan Jihoonie juga cuma ada satu di dunia ini. Hoshi tidak mau Jihoonie menghilang cuma karena Jihoonie membuat Hoshi jadi ada dua. Tidak boleh."

"T-tapi..."

"Hoshi tidak mau Jihoonie menjadi Hoshi!"

Jihoon terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar bentakkan Hoshi tepat di sebelah telinga kanannya. Jemari kecilnya mencengkeram erat kedua pundak Hoshi. Mata Jihoon kembali berair dan hidungnya juga kembali memerah.

"H-hoshi... J-jangan b-benci J-jihoonie..."

Hoshi melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian menatap Jihoon. Oke, Hoshi sadar dia memang sedikit kasar tadi. Seharusnya si bocah bintang itu tidak membentak si imut.

"Maaf," sesal Hoshi, dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum. "Jihoonie berjanji tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi?"

Jihoon membalas senyuman Hoshi masih dengan mata dan hidung memerah. "Janji!"

TBC/END?

p.s. maafkan update nya lama.

p.s.s. laptop saya sempat sekarat dan file ff ada di laptop, saya tidak bisa melanjutkan padahal ide dan percakapan mereka sudah terbayang-bayang seperti soal-soal tryout.

p.s.s.s. sekarang sudah jaga-jaga jadi ff nya dipindahin ke flashdisk.

p.s.s.s.s. maafkan juga bahasa Hoshi dan Woozi kecil disini berasa dewasa banget. saya lupa bahasa anak kecil seperti apa.

p.s.s.s.s.s. boleh minta sarannya? next chap lebih baik dibuat waktu mereka ngerayain natal dulu atau langsung ke part dimana mereka sudah pada dewasa? jadi ff ini bisa dengan cepat saya ubah jadi rate m? /g

p.s.s.s.s.s.s. lastly, mind to review?


End file.
